


Spilled Ink

by Elfqueen296



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfqueen296/pseuds/Elfqueen296
Summary: Harry is done with Draco's mumbling and he intends to do something about it.Fifth year one-shot drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Spilled Ink

After the incident of last years 'Potter Stinks' badges, Draco had become a school wide joke. Everyone had started teasing him about it once Cedric had spoken out against them himself. It was all in good fun and after the first couple weeks even Draco had started laughing along with the joke however, it was his sole purpose after that to make sure that Harry didn't ever find out about it. He had managed to do so well, or so he thought.

"Harry! You really must hurry up we're going to be late for Transfiguration again, Mcgonagall will give you detention if you show up late."

"But 'Mione, we've got it with the Slytherin's and I can't listen to Draco mumbling my name under his breath every time he messes something up! It's just too damn attractive. It makes me want to snog th-"

"That's quite enough Harry I don't need to know about your fantasies I just need you to come to class with me."

"Fine but you owe me treacle tart if he says that one more time."

"Okay okay! Just walk faster you arse." Hermione was mad enough at this point that Harry complied and started walking uncomfortably fast down the hall to class.

Draco had managed to keep away the fact that his signature phrases were a school wide joke but that didn't stop Harry constantly spying on Draco and picking up on it all by himself.

They were reviewing the process for a particularly complicated spell and Draco had attempted it too early and his goblet turned into a meowing bowl instead of a kneazle.

" _Potter_ " Harry heard Draco mumble under his breath and nearly got up and snogged the living daylights out of him right then. He settled for a plan that would at least thoroughly embarrass the ferret instead though. He decided to exact his revenge during Professor Binns' class. After Transfiguration he decided to ask around about Malfoy's mumbling and see if anyone else had picked up on it. Turns out, all of them had known and had been teasing Draco for it for months.

Harry, Hermione and Ron went to lunch and he decided to let them in on his plan while they were eating.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Harry, you know that I obviously can't stop you but you really should be paying attention in class instead of plotting your revenge for something Malfoy probably doesn't even realise he's doing" Hermione was trying to convince him but had already resigned to defeat, knowing just how stubborn Harry could be.

"Honestly mate, just snog him already it's obvious you're in love with him, the only person that hasn't figured it out yet is the ferret himself."

"I am NOT in love with him Ron I am just uh... I don't know what but I'm not in love with him no I couldn't be."

"Whatever Harry, have fun with your revenge, but I don't want to be involve this time I'm just going to take notes or something." Ron, take notes?! Probably not, he'll probably just fall asleep three minutes in.

They headed to Professor Binns' class right after lunch and just as Harry had suspected, Ron fell asleep immediately and Hermione was just looking rather suspicious of Harry's antics. Harry was taking his notes, rather grudgingly and only for his not so devious plan. Once they had been assigned the homework and they were all working on it quietly Harry decided he would, in his words 'take action'. He pretended to accidentally knock over his ink and mumble his own surname a little bit too loudly.

The entire class heard and most of them burst into laughter but Malfoy just turned crimson red and gave Harry a look that told him he knew exactly what Harry was doing. Harry decided to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened though and just fixed the spill and finished up his essay, trying ridiculously hard not to stare at Malfoy. Not that that was something he had to prevent himself from doing often.Satisfied with the amount of embarrassment he had caused Malfoy, he just left class intending on going up to his dorm and get a head start on his homework so that Hermione wouldn't pester him after arithmancy. However, Draco had different plans.

"You cannot be doing that in class Potter, it's already hard enough restrain myself from snogging you to begin with, Merlin!" Draco's face was bright red and his eyes were full of want and Harry hadn't found a single thing more attractive than that in his life.

Without thinking it through at all, he swung Draco around against the wall and smashed his lips on the blond's. He started panicking and started to pull away but then, Draco deepened the kiss and pulled him back in by the waist. After what seemed like forever and no time at all, they finally broke apart for air. They both just stared at each other with awe for a while not quite knowing what to say.

"Merlin you have no idea how long I've wanted to- I mean... gods Draco you're just and it was so- Hogsmeade?"

"Yes Harry, but I do insist that we work on your grammar, I mean of course it won't matter around me because I'm stunning but-"

"Hey! I do not get that flustered!" Harry protested but it only made his face go multiple shades of red darker.

"Aw but you're so cute when you're flust-"

He was abruptly cut off by Harry kissing him again.

"Now who's the flustered one?"

"Uh, well it definitely isn't- alright fine Potter you win, don't think I won't get you back though."

Harry returned to the common room positively beaming, while he recounted exactly what happened to his two best mates.

"About time Harry, now that you've finished pining over Draco you can finally get some actual work done for once." Hermione tried to hide her excitement but Harry could tell that she was just very happy for him.

"'Mione if anything, he'll get less homework done because he'll be constantly snogging the ferret. But it's cool with us Harry, as long as you don't go getting your heart broken, we will leave the fe- Draco, along."

"Thanks guys, I'm just happy your all okay with it."

They snuck some treacle tart from the kitchens after that to celebrate and then started on their homework after very persistent nagging from Hermione. That night, Harry and Draco met up in the Room of Requirement and talked for hours until they had to get changed for breakfast, they had never been more happy with anything they had ever done since they started coming to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little side fic I'm working on while I write a longer one. Kudos and comments are always open! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
